This invention relates to an adjustable impact device in direct control by the user in the form of an improved beater ball for a percussion device.
The prior art discloses non-adjustable impact devices and beater balls with foot operated pedal mechanism for moving the beater ball into contact with the percussion object and away from the percussion object. Beater balls are constructed of wood and many other types of materials. These devices are characterized by structure having an integral arm and solid beater mechanism of little complexity. One activation of these assemblies would produce one impact upon the drum resulting in the transmission of one series of pressure waves. A human ear would then detect one corresponding sound.